Daddy Dearest
by Sparky the Wonder Weasel
Summary: Jack created a new weapon, and accidently turned Danny Phantom into a 3 year old. Will Jack Fenton finally catch a ghost, or will a certain billionare finally get what he wants? R&R Rated T just for fun. No PP.
1. Chapter 1

Daddy Dearest

By: Sparky the Wonder Weasel

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, never have, never will.

Thoughts in _Italics._

_A/N: Hello all, I'm going back to the original version of this story because, well I personally like like it better. Sorry if I confused people before with changing chapters, but now I'll be posting the original. So enjoy!_

**

* * *

Danny:** _(After parachuting onto his aunt's farm with his dad's gift)_ Here you go, Mom. Dad left it at home so, uhh... the mosquitoes wouldn't get it! 

**Jack:** That's right! _(Whispering to Danny)_ Good boy, you're getting a raise in your allowance for this.

**Danny:** I have an allowance?

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Jack Fenton had been sulking down in the basement lab for nearly a hour. His mind wondered as he lazily assembled a new invention.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Danny!" Jack yelled as he slapped his son playfully on back, but sill caused the boy to stubble forward. _

"_Hi dad." Danny answered as he scanned his father, searching for any weapons that might pose a threat. He sighed with relief when he didn't see anything._

"_How about we head down to the fair Danny? What'd ya say?" Jack wanted to spend more time with Danny, maybe even make a Danny action figure to complete his collection._

_A look of panic, mixed with horror flashed across the halfa's face. He did love his dad, but being seen in public with a man in an orange day glo jumpsuit wasn't something that any teenager enjoyed doing. "Well dad…I was…going to go with…Tucker and Sam. Yeah, with Tucker and Sam." Danny lied, well half lied anyway. He was going to hang out with Tucker and Sam, but they were going to go on patrol. _

"_Oh" Jack's face fell, he really wanted to go with Danny. He remembered how Danny loved to go to the fair when he was little. He would hold onto Jack for dear life when they went on roller coasters. "Well then, have fun Danny, and keep your cell phone on." Jack then gave Danny a fifty dollar bill, warning him not to spend it all on food. _

_Danny starred at his father, seeing that he had upset him some way, but then shrugged it off and took the money. He said 'thank you' and 'bye' and then he was out the door._

_End Flashback_

Jack had brought himself down to the lab to try and cheer himself up. Usually he got really excited about creating something that could kick ghost butt, but the moment he really didn't care. He had the feeling that he and Danny were drifting apart, just like Maddie had. But Jack would never be invited to a father/son science seminar, that was a given.

After an hour of placing some odds and ends onto the weapon, Jack realized he had completed it.

A smile crept across his face.

Jack dashed up the stairs, which was surprising due to his massive size, with his newly created weapon in hand.

"Jack dear, where are you going?" Maddie asked as she saw her husband rush by her. She was in the kitchen trying to come up with some new cookie recipes. So far she had created a double fudge, ranch dressing cookie. Jack would be so happy when she was done. She knew he was depressed, and was surprised to see him once again happy.

"Look at this Maddie!" Jack's voice boomed as he waved his new invention over his head. "It's the Fenton Spook-be-Gone 5000. It will tear a ghost apart molecule by molecule!"

Maddie raised an eyebrow. _The Fenton Spook-be-what? I think I should come up with the names of these inventions from now on..._But Maddie never voiced her opinion, she just smiled at Jack. "That's nice dear."

"I'm going to get Danny, and take him out for a ghost hunt! Maybe we'll run into the ghost boy!" Jack gave his wife a kiss on the cheek and he was out the door, heading for Amity Park's fifteenth annual town fair. It didn't take him long, even though the fair was on the other side of Amity Park, they way Jack was driving the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle he got there in three minutes flat.

Jack parked the vehicle, also known as the RV, and headed for the ticket booth. But before he got there he saw a flash of white, black, and green out of the corner of his eye. "Ghost!" He yelled at the top of his lungs as he dashed towards the ghostly battle taking place.

Jack easily identified one of the spooks who was engaged in the battle, but the other one he was drawing a blank. The first ghost was defiantly Danny Phantom, and the other one looked like a robot, a robot with flaming green hair.

He stood there dazed for a few minutes, soaking up the fight. It was quite funny hearing the two ghosts fight. Jack had to admit, Phantom did have some pretty good 'Witty Banter'. When Jack finally came back to reality, he knew what he had to do; he needed to catch these ghosts and win the respect of not only the town, but also his son.

Even though Danny had told him that he was proud of him, Jack could still see that Danny was embarrassed that he was his father. But catching these ghosts would change all that. Jack was sure of it.

Out of nowhere he whipped out the Fenton Spook-be-Gone 5000 and aimed it at the quailing spectors in front of him. "Eat hot Fenton Spook-be-Gone spooks!" He yelled as he took aim for them.

Jack fired in mid run, but tripped over a rock and then he was introduced to the pavement. Jack isn't the best aim, but every now and then everyone gets lucky. When Jack tripped his blast was sent on the correct path, and indeed hit its intended target.

Skulker saw the blast coming and barely got out of the way. Danny, however, wasn't so lucky.

Jack squealed like a little school girl as he saw Phantom being engulfed in the green blast. Jack's smile slowly turned into one of shock as he watched what his new invention was doing to the ghost boy.

Danny felt like he was on fire. He screamed out in agony. Soon the world around Danny was changing. Was it just him, or did the world seem to be growing? _Oh man, is my dad shrinking me again!?!_

As Danny shrunk, his memories started to fade; Freshman year, junior high, grade school, all gone in a blink of an eye.

Soon the world stopped growing. Danny looked at his gloved hands making ecto-energy course at his finger tips and smiled. He knew he was a superhero, and by golly was he proud of it.

Jack looked at the small boy who now stood, or floated, in Phantom's wake. He looked like a three year old. Jack looked at his newly created weapon. "That wasn't supposed to happen." Jack mumbled. Phantom heard this and his smile grew upon seeing the orange clad man standing a few yards away from him.

He quickly ran up to the man and attached himself to his leg. "Can we go to the fair now Daddy!?!" The little ghost pleaded.

Jack starred at the miniature version of Danny Phantom that was clinging to his leg, Jack did want to go to the fair…wait a second…"Did you just call me 'Daddy'?"

* * *

Skulker grinned. _This was a very productive fight after all. My employer will be quite pleased to hear that Danny Phantom has now been turned into a toddler. _He let out an evil crackle as he took off into the sky, leaving a very hyper Danny Phantom and a very confused Jack Fenton behind.

* * *

Until next time, 

-Sparky


	2. Chapter 2

**Daddy Dearest**

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

**Danny:** Wait! It's me! Danny, your son! _(dodges another shot fired by Jack)_

**Jack Plasmius:** Lies! I do not have a son! And even if I did, I certainly wouldn't name it Danny. That's dumb!

**

* * *

**

Jack Fenton was confused. Well you would be confused to if a little ghost boy had just called you 'daddy'. Jack glanced down at the small boy who was still clinging to his leg.

He put the Fenton Spook-Be-Gone on the ground and picked the ghost boy up from under the shoulders, bringing him to eye level. He looked into his emerald eyes. "Why did you call me 'Daddy'?" He asked the ghost, who giggled at the question.

"Because silly, you're my daddy." He stated in between giggles. His daddy was funny. Danny remembered when his dad had taken fishing for the first time. Jack had gotten his line tangled before they even started, so he and Danny had to share Danny's miniature one.

"I'm not your dad." Jack stated. Surely he wasn't the father of a ghost.

"Of course you are. Jazzy says so." Then he began to squirm in Jack's arms. He didn't want to be held, he was a big boy.

"Jazzy?" _That's what Danny always called Jazz when he young._ "How old are you?" Jack asked.

"I'm this many!" The little Phantom proudly announced as he held up three of his little fingers.

It took Jack awhile but he finally came to the conclusion that Phantom was now three. So the Fenton Spook-Be-Gone literally took about ten years off of the ghost. _Maybe I could market it, I'd be rich! _

"Daddy? Can we go to the fair _now_?" Phantom sighed. His question successfully had brought Jack out of his current thoughts.

"Uhhh…" _What should I do? Take Phantom home and show Maddie? No, she wouldn't let me 'experiment' with the new inventions anymore. Take Phantom home and dissect him? _Jack looked at Phantom's oh so cute face. _No, that's out of the question, how could anyone dissect something so…cute? I guess I could take him to the fair…maybe I'll run into Danny, and show him that I actually caught a ghost! Then he will be proud to have me as a father! _"Ok." Jack answered.

"Yippie!" Phantom squealed with delight as phased through Jack's strong hold, which surprised the ghost hunter.

Jack quickly spun around and ran after the ghost. "Wait up!" He yelled. Phantom was his only ticket to impress his son, so he didn't want him to disappear. Plus it would hard to explain how Phantom mysteriously transformed from a teen to a toddler.

* * *

"So, you're telling me that the big idiot turned Daniel into a toddler?" Vlad Plasmius asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Skulker answered with a sigh. This was his third attempt at telling Vlad what had happened.

"You're joking right? How could someone turn someone else into a toddler?" Clearly Vlad wasn't buying into Skulker's story.

Skulker sighed and put one metal hand on his forehead. "If you don't believe me, go see for yourself." Skulker then gestured towards the newly re-built Plasmius Portal, Vlad's new 'baby'. Much to Skulker's surprise Vlad had built it himself.

Vlad smirked. Maybe he would go see, just to humor Skulker. If he was lying, Vlad could have a reason to do something…unlawful to the hunter ghost. "Ok Skulker, I'll go along with your little story…for now."

With that being said, the two disappeared into the swirling vortex that led them into the depths of the ghostly realm known to many as the Ghost Zone.

* * *

Jack couldn't help but smile as he and Phantom entered the fair grounds. The smell of cotton candy, popcorn, and hot dogs filled the air. Laughter from all directions greeted them. This was Jack's kind of place. He was a little uneasy with the thought that he as here with a ghost, especially after the odd look he received from the teenage girl at the ticket booth.

"What'da wanna do first daddy?" The small boy asked.

Jack looked a little uneasy, why did he keep calling him daddy? _Maybe it's like when an egg hatches and a baby chick is born, the first thing they see, they assume is their mother and is attracted to follow them. Yeah, that's it. Phantom just assumes that I'm his dad since I'm the first person he saw in his newly young state. _Sometimes Jack Fenton had his moments.

_Besides, this whole 'dad' thing may work to my advantage. Phantom trusts me. He'll tell me where he goes when he's not terrorizing the town! Jack Fenton you are a genius._ Little did the man know that Phantom had lost all memories that happened after he was three years old.

Jack came out of his thoughts, looked around and started to panic. Danny Phantom was no longer by his side, in fact he was no where in sight. _Oh no, this can _not _good. _

* * *

Danny had gotten bored waiting for his father to say something, so he decided that he would go on the rides by himself. After all he was three years old, that's almost a whole hand. He was a big boy and even used the big boy potty.

Danny stared in awe at the massive Ferris wheel that stood in front of him. Ferris wheels had always been his favorite, especially when they stopped at the very top and you swayed back and forth overlooking everything else. It felt like you were on top of the world, like everything dangled in your finger tips.

He ran up to the Carney who was running the ride and waiting patiently to be noticed…and this was a big feat for a three year old whos patience was the size of a small caterpillar. Finally the Carney noticed Danny.

"You can't get on kid. Not without someone else." He stated, clearly he wasn't enjoying his job.

"But I'm a big boy." Danny's bottom lip began to quiver.

"Look kid, I can't let you on without supervision, ok?" The Carney was losing his patience. He was kicked of off the Merry-Go-Round after he yelled at a little kid, causing them to cry.

"Fine! I'll go get my daddy and then you'll be sorry mister!" Danny yelled as he stormed off. That was when he ran into someone.

"Ugh, get off!" A Latino voice yelled as she pushed off the person who had ran into her, causing her to fall.

"I'm sorry!" A high pitched voice said sarcastically. The moment the girl spoke, Danny knew he didn't like her, she sounded shallow.

The girls annoyed look changed into one of surprise as she finally looked at the person who ran into her. It was a little boy dressed like Danny Phantom, he had the glowing green eyes and everything.

"Oh you're just like a little Danny Phantom!" The girl squealed. "You're so cute!"

The boy stared back at her. "You're weird." He simply stated, as he backed away from her.

"Wait!" The girl shouted back as she ran after him, but shestopped dead in her tracks when the boy disappeared from site. "Where'd he go?"

* * *

"Where's Danny?" Tucker asked. It had been about an hour after Danny's ghost sense had gone off. They saw Skulker flying in the sky and Danny said that it would take a minute. Sam and Tucker covered him and he changed into Danny Phantom. He flew after Skulker and now a very worried Sam and Tucker were waiting by one of the overly priced fair games.

"I don't know Tuck, but I'm starting to worry. What if he ran into Valerie, or worse, Vlad?" Sam cringed as she mentioned the last name. They had all been on edge since Vlad tried to clone Danny. The man really was crazy.

Before Tucker could say anything else he was plowed to the ground by an invisible force. "Danny!" Tucker yelled assuming it was his best friend. Then the boy materialized. Tucker and Sam gasped.

He looked just like Danny Phantom, only shorter, a lot shorter.

"Hiya Tucker!" He yelled, only it sounded more like a 'wucker'.

Tucker let out a girlish scream. "Who are you?"The little boy rolled his eyes. "I'm Danny…your just as bad as my daddy."

"Danny?" Sam and Tucker said in unison as they gave each other worried glances. "What happened to you Danny?" Sam asked.

Danny cocked his head to the side. "Who are you?"

Another worried glance was shared. "You don't remember me? I'm Sam. Wait, how old are you?"

"I'm this many!" Three fingers were held up."Sam, Danny and I didn't meet you until kindergarten." Tucker stated.

"How do we know he really is Danny?" Sam questioned.

"Easy, watch. Hey Danny? What do we always do at your house?" Tucker asked.

Danny grinned. "We play in the lab and then get chased out by mommy. Or we try to eat Daddy's fudge and he runs after us, or the fudge runs after us." The boy giggled. "Or we play tricks on Jazzy."

"Yep that's Danny." Tucker stated simply.

"Who's Danny?" A feminine voice asked, approaching the group from behind.

"Jazzy!" Danny yelled upon seeing the red-headed girl. She was his ticket to the Ferris Wheel.

"Danny?" Jazz asked in surprise as Danny leap into her arms. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing happened to me! Will take me on the Ferris Wheel Jazzy? I can't find daddy." The boy pleaded.

Jazz's eyes narrowed. She knew what happened to Danny. Her mother had told her that Jack had made a new invention, and he was going on a ghost hunt. "Danny, did dad have a new…uh invention with him?" She asked.

Danny shook his enthusiastically.

"There you are!" Jack shouted as he ran up to Jazz and Danny. He had been tearing the fair apart attempting to find the ghost boy. "Jazz, why are you holding the ghost boy?"

"Uhh…" Jazz was cut off from any further explanation when she felt Danny shiver, and a blue mist came out of his mouth. "Oh no." Jazz whispered.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, maybe I could ask Mr. Hartman to give him to me for a graduation present...

A/N: I felt horriable for a while, when I checked my e-mail I didn't have any from But when I checked my account, there they where, my precious reviews. So a special thanks to those of you who took the ten seconds to fill out a review!

Reviews are the sweet nectar that keeps me alive.

Until next time,

-Sparky


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello everyone! It's b een a while since I updated, but I do have a valid reason. I just moved. Plus I do have a job, and to top it off I got a new computer and completely forgot that a completed chapter 3 was on my mom's computer. So this could have been uploaded months ago...my bad. I'll try to update as soon as I can! Thanks for the patience! _

* * *

**Jack: **"What's that, Dan? One of those stupid cat tests? I failed that and didn't turn into a cat."

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Jazz, Sam, and Tucker looked around frantically, searching for the ghost that had set off Danny's ghost sense. Although they were they only one's who knew what it was, to Danny it just felt like he was cold, and Jack ignored it altogether.

"Jazz? You didn't answer my question." A very impatient Jack Fenton stated as he tapped his foot slightly. Before Jack could get an answer out of his panicking daughter, a small black and white blur soon ended up around his left leg. Jack looked down at the face of a green eyed ghost boy. _Gosh he's cute, looks just as cute as Danny when he was this age…wait Phantom's a ghost, and I just called him cute…oh boy, he's an evil ghost…yep he's evil. _Jack looked deeply into two glowing green orbs. _Ah who am I kidding, he's not evil, at least not at this age. No one can be evil at the age of three…right?_ Jack was taken out of his thoughts by the shivering toddler attached to his leg.

"Daddy, I'm cold." The boy whimpered. Danny knew his dad will make him better, he always did.

Jack stood there for a second before registering what the boy had said. _He was cold? Can ghosts even get cold?_ The boy shivered again and a blue mist appeared from his mouth. Jack sighed. _Apparently they can. _"Alright Danny…" _Man that's still weird calling Phantom Danny…it's all just a weird coincidence that Phantom's and Danny's names are the same anyway._ "I have a blanket in the RV, let's head over there then."

Danny just nodded in response. Running from that creepy, shallow girl had worn him out. He needed a nap.

"No one is going anywhere." A calm voice stated. It came for behind the group, which made everyone spin around to face the person, or ghost for that matter.

"Plasmius." Jazz growled under her breathe, she should have known.

Jack's eyes widened. "GHOST!" He shouted, frantically searching for a weapon, only to remember that there was a little ghost boy latching on to him, and he didn't want to harm him. Child abuse was against the law, although he didn't know if it applied to ghosts. But child abuse was against Jack's morals, he would never harm a child, ever, even if they were the thing that he hated the most.

"Ahh!" Sam and Tucker screamed as they where trapped in a glowing green net courtesy of Skulker.

Jazz was frozen in place. _What I am going to do? _She didn't have time to think of a plan because she soon found herself in Sam and Tucker's shoes. She was trapped, and a psychopath was nearing her father and her little brother. She was powerless, all she could do was watch, and she hated the feeling.

Danny stood in shocked awe at the scene that unfolded before him. His best friend Tuck, his sister and the cute girl named Sam had just been trapped in a creepy net by a creepy robot. Now there was a creepy vampire starring at him and coming closer and closer with each step. His bluish skin, black hair shaped in a 'u', and his fangs gave him an especially sinister appearance. This man was giving Danny a bad feeling. His sister, and father both seemed to know this man, err vampire man, but Danny was drawing a blank, all he knew was that he didn't like him.

Vlad smirked. _So the nincompoop wasn't lying. The big idiot actually turned Daniel into a toddler. I could us this to my advantage. _His smirk grew. _This is going to be easy. How hard will it be to get Daniel to join me? He's an impressionable child. This is going to be a piece of cake_. "Hello Daniel. Do you know who I am?"

Danny shook his head no. "My name is Danny." He simply stated as he crossed his arms. He always hated being called Daniel, whenever his parents called him by his full name, he knew he was in trouble.

Vlad snorted. _Old habits die hard. Daniel doesn't remember me, perfect. I will get Maddie soon enough. All things I ever wanted will be mine! Well, all but the Packers. But beggars can't be choosers, now to get Daniel away from the fat man. _Vlad fired up an ecto-blast and sent it towards the man who he blamed for ruining his life.

Jack had good reflexes, especially for being a man of his size, but he didn't have _that_ good of reflexes and was hit square in the chest by the blast. He flew a few feet back. Danny lost his grip and fell on the ground a few feet away. Tears were forming in the corners of his little glowing eyes.

Vlad let out an evil laugh. He enjoyed this. He fired another blast, sending a stunned Jack skidding a few more feet away, only stopping when he hit a game booth. The occupants, along with everyone else were long gone. When Jack had yelled 'ghost' the fair grounds were deserted immediately. "Daddy!" Danny yelled as his father was hit again. That was the last straw, no one hurts his Daddy and gets away with it.

Danny jumped up and stood protectively between Vlad and Jack. "How cute." Vlad sneered as he saw what Danny was doing. "Do you think you can possibly keep me from destroying the big idiot?"

Danny stood in his battle stance. Green ectoplasm danced at his finger tips. "No one hurts my daddy!" He yelled as he released the energy, sending it towards the older halfa.

His attack took Vlad by surprise, colliding with him, and sending him out of the sky as he rolled to a stop on the ground. He grunted as he rose, dusting his cape off. His eye's narrowed as he returned fire on the toddler. Danny let out a shriek as he collided with his father, who was currently shaking off the previous blast from Plasmius.

"Well that was fun, but I don't have time for this." Vlad motioned for Skulker to join him. "Skulker, retrieve the boy for me."

A rather creepy smile crept on Skulker's metallic face. He walked towards the fallen ghost hunters. He would enjoy this. He reached the two and grabbed Danny by the arm, holding him up so they could be face to face.

"Let go of me you meanie!" Danny yelled as he attempted to wiggle free from Skulker's iron grip, which was a fruitless battle.

"I don't think so whelp." Skulker then pulled out the Fenton Thermos, which upon seeing, made Danny's eyes glow a venomous green.

"Hey, that's _mine_!" Danny yelled as he tried to retrieve his stolen thermos.

"I don't think so, finders keepers, loser's weepers." Danny's eyes narrowed, this metal contraption was going down. Danny took a swipe at Skulker with his free hand, which the self-proclaimed hunter dodged easily.

"Enough games Skulker, trap the boy already." Vlad had always been the impatient type.

Skulker growled something incoherent as he went to uncap the thermos, only to be shot to the ground by an ecto-gun. The blast sent Danny out of Skulker's grip and fell to the ground. Jack fired his weapon again, hitting his target again, which was its own miracle.

"No!" Skulker yelled as one of Jack's blast hit one of his robotic arms. It had actually hit a button on his arm, a button that soon opened a portable ghost portal. _Why did I add that feature to my gear?_ Skulker mentally beat himself up as the portal opened.

Soon Jack and Danny found themselves' being sucked into the swirling vortex, screaming as they passed through.

"Skulker you idiot!" Vlad yelled as he too found himself being pulled into the depths of the ghostly realm.

"This really sucks." Skulker muttered as he soon disappeared along with the portal.

"No!" Jazz yelled as she attempted to reach the closing portal, but she couldn't make it in time, not with being trapped in a net, but the portal closed right as she leapt towards it.

Soon Sam, Tucker and Jazz found the nets that bound them disappeared. They stood in silence, starring at the spot that where everyone had disappeared. Finally Tucker broke the silence. "This isn't good."

* * *

_Special thanks to those who have reviewed! Keep em' coming!_

_Until next time, _

_Sparky_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hello everybody! Sorry it took so long for me to update!_

_ATTENTION: To help secure my sanity, Season 3 never happened! Vlad's not the mayor of Amity Park, the world doesn't know who Danny is, but his ice powers might show up. And the quotes are fair game! xD_

**Daddy Dearest**

By: Sparky the Wonder Weasel

* * *

_(After Jack drops a fish that he found in his shirt)  
_**Jack**:_(To Danny)_ Repeat after me._(Has his hands five feet apart)_ It was _this_ big!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Jack groaned as he rubbed his aching head. _What hit me?_ He thought as he slowly got to his feet. Jack's jaw dropped as he took in his surroundings. He was standing on a giant rock formation, which was suspended in the air. Purple doors littered the green sky, which seemed endless.

_So, this is the Ghost Zone?…COOL! _Jack grinned. _Wait…ghosts…_ "Ghost boy, where are you?" Jack panicked, looking around but he didn't see the little ghost anywhere.

"Danny, where are you?" He called again, this time he heard a soft moan coming from the other side of some brush. For a man of his size, Jack moved with incredible speed to the spot where he thought the noise was coming from.

Jack ran around to the other side of the brush and saw a semi-conscious Phantom lying on the ground.

"Danny are you alright?" Jack asked, wondering why he cared so much about the spectral entity.

"Daddy, my head hurts." The little boy muttered as he held his head in his hands.

"Oh it's going to be alright." Jack said, trying to sooth the boy who was on the brink of tears. He scooped Danny into his arms and started to gently rock him back forth. This was something he did with both of his children when they got hurt when they were younger.

"Oh, what a precious little moment." Plasmius sneered as he approached Jack and Danny.

Jack could feel Danny stiffen in his arms.

"Now Jack, why don't you save yourself a lot trouble and hand me the boy." Plasmius held out his arms and waited to see if Jack would just give him Danny.

Jack looked at Danny; terror had filled the boys green orbs. _Clearly Phantom doesn't want to go with him._

Jack looked from Phantom to Plasmius; something just didn't feel right about this.

"Jack, he doesn't belong to you. He's _my_ son." Plasmius stated, starting to lose his patience.

"He's _your_ son? How come in the past he was fighting you?" Jack smirked as Plasmius visibly stiffened.

"Oh you know how teenagers are, always rebelling."

_Ok so this ghost does have a point…but…_

"He's not my Daddy, you are!" Danny, who had been silent so far, spoke up.

"But I can't be your father, both of my kids are, well, alive." Jack looked at Phantom, his bottom lip was starting to quiver.

"But I _am_ your son, why don't you believe me?" Tears began to stream down his pale face.

"Jack, just give me Daniel. I'll leave you and Amity Park alone if you just give what is mine!" Plasmius teeth clenched. _I'm so close to getting what I want, that bubbling idiot better hand me Daniel NOW!_

Jack didn't know what to do, the three of them stood there in silence. Well, Jack stood, Vlad floated and Danny was still in Jack's arms. _Danny obviously doesn't like this man, even if he claims to be his father. But if I give Phantom to him, then they will both be out of Amity Park forever. Then my family will be safe._

With a final glance at Danny, Jack handed him over to Vlad's waiting arms.

"No!" Danny screamed as he struggled to back into Jack's embrace. "Daddy don't leave me! I wanna go home! Please Daddy, don't leave me with the big meanie! I'll be good Daddy!"

Jack just turned around, trying to drown out Phantom's terror filled screams.

"Settle down Daniel!" Vlad was doing his best to keep the toddler under control, but he was failing miserably.

"Daddy, I wanna go home! Please, don't you love me anymore?" Danny was sobbing uncontrollably, making it hard for anyone to make out what he was saying.

Jack's heart was breaking. _He thinks that I'm his dad, and now he thinks that I'm abandoning him. Maybe I should…_

Jack was interrupted from his thoughts when he was blasted to the ground. _What was that!_ Jack rolled on to his back and stared into the blood red eyes of Plasmius. "What are you doing!" He yelled. "I thought you said you'd leave me and my town alone."

"Oh I did Jack. The thing about bad guys is that we _lie_." Vlad smirked as he fired up another ecto-beam.

_Where's Phantom?_ Jack looked around and saw another Plasmius still holding Danny where he had left them. _How can he…wait, duh Jack, ghosts can duplicate! _

Vlad fired; hitting Jack and making him skid several feet closer to the edge of the rock.

"Daddy!" Danny screamed as he struggled harder to get out of Vlad's grip.

Jack grabbed an ecto-gun that he had in his jumpsuit, but Plasmius blasted it out of his hand.

Danny continued to fight against Vlad's vice-like grip until he remember his best line of defense. He bit him.

Vlad yelped in pain and dropped Danny, who fell to the ground. All Danny could think about was saving his Daddy from the mean man, even if his father had handed him over to him in the first place. Danny was hero, and hero's always help those who are in trouble.

Vlad's doppelganger was advancing on Jack, waiting for the right moment to make the kill.

"Hey, you big meanie! Stay away from my Daddy!" Danny crouched into a fighting stance.

Vlad just laughed. "How cute, do you really think that you can take on me? I'm bigger than you!"

"So…" Danny's confidence was beginning to disappear. His frown slowly turned onto a grin. He just remembered how to get what he wanted, the one thing that always worked no matter who he was dealing with. Screaming.

Danny took in a deep breathe and released. Everyone was surprised with what had come out of Danny's mouth. Sonic waves flew through the air, heading in Vlad's direction. Vlad tried to fight against the vibrations, but failed. His body slowly started to decay, until nothing left remained.

Danny painted heavily and dropped to his knees.

Jack stayed where he was just starring at Phantom. _How could he…that much power…he could have destroyed us long ago, but he didn't. Why?_

"Nice try Daniel. But you failed to realize that that was my duplicate. Aww, and now you're too weak to use that _interesting_ power again." Vlad let out an evil laugh as Danny began to let exhaustion over take him.

He let out a soft groan as two blue rings appeared around his waist. On traveled up towards his head, and the other down towards his feet. His black and white jump suite was slowly replaced with a white shirt with a space ship on it, and a pair of blue jeans. His white boots turned into red and white sneakers. His snow white hair changed to black and his eyes changed from electric green to baby blue.

Jack slowly rose to his feet, his mouth hanging open in stunned silence. _He looks just like…he thinks I'm his father, he knows Sam, Tucker, and Jazz, he never tried to hurt us, Ferris wheels…_Jacks eyes started to got wide. _Good God…_

"Danny!"

* * *

_A/N: Yes yes, I know my grammer sucks. It always has, and most likely will always suck. Leave a review filled with your thoughts!_

_Until next time,_

-Sparky


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello world! No I did not die in a hail of gunfire, I have been held hostage for the past year by my life. But being the pocrastinator I am, I put off schoolwork to update this. To keep whatever form of sanity I have left, season 3 has not happened. If there are spelling/grammer mistakes, I apoligize in advance. I know it's short...but enjoy!

* * *

**Danny:** _(To his family)_ Don't you see it?! How can you not see it?! Ghost!  
**Jack:** A ghost, that I can tear apart molecule by molecule?! Where?!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Jack's eyes were wide, his mouth slightly ajar, as he watched Plasmius pick up the now human three year old. _His_ three year old. _Everything makes so much sense now. Danny's slipping grades, his secrecy. How he's apprehensive around all of our inventions. Why Phantom thought I was his father, because I guess I am. But how?_

Jack stopped thinking when he realized that Plasmius now had Danny in his arms. "Let go of my son." Jacks teeth were clenched as he slowly started to advance on Vlad.

Vlad just grinned, showing off his fangs. "He was rather cute when he was little don't you think?"

Jack's eyes narrowed. This ghost was one sick bastard. _How could anyone manipulate someone and try and take their child away? Clearly he knew who Danny was._

"I said let him go!" Jack reached into one of his pockets and took out his pocket knife. It no longer contained a blade, but a mini ecto-gun. "Put my son down _now_." Jack's voice was quiet, but menacing.

Vlad couldn't help but widen his eyes in shock and take a small step backwards. He had made Jack Fenton angry before, but that was pure hatred in his eyes. "Well look at the time, I best be off."

Vlad took off into the air, just as an ecto-blast whizzed by his head.

_Nooooo!_ Jack raced across the chunk of land trying to keep Vlad in his sight. He aimed his ecto-gun at the ghost but hesitated; at that height Danny would be hurt if he fell. Jack wasn't going to risk it. When Vlad finally disappeared from sight, Jack crumpled to his knees, head in his hands. _No, no, this can't be happening. I'm dreaming. Soon I'll wake up and tell Maddie all about his over breakfast and we will laugh. Then Danny will come down and give us one of his 'My parents are so weird' looks._

Jack took a shaky breath, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall down his face as he looked at the spot where Plasmius had disappeared with his son.

_Now what? _Jack thought as he composed himself, he needed to keep a level head and save his son. Scanning his surroundings he tried to find some sort of path to get off the rock he was on. Side stepping the pile of rubble that once passed for that robot ghost, Jack peered over the edge. Gulping when he noticed that there seemed to be no ground in sight, Jack now understood why some people could be afraid of heights.

"Now how am I going to get off of this thing?!" Jack yelled into the sky, not expecting to get an answer, but that is exactly what he got.

"I am the Box Ghost! And I know how you can get off that rock! Beware!" The ghost appeared before Jack, startling him. Jack had a firm grip on his pocket knife, just in case, the Box Ghost he made mental note of what a ridiculous name that was, tried anything since all ghosts can be dangerous.

He decided not fire, yet. "How?" Jack asked as he sized up the ghost. He looked familiar, and Jack realized this was the ghost that he had chased out of his basement on more then one occasion as it tried to steal all his boxes. _Boxes, what a weird obsession._

"You can use the almighty power of cardboard!" The ghost screeched, throwing his hands up in the air for emphasis.

Jack just blinked.

"But why would you want to leave such a nice looking rock formation? Is it because it lacks boxes?" The Box Ghost asked.

"No…" _How stupid _is_ this ghost?_ "I need to find my son. He was kidnapped by the Wisconsin…I mean Vlad…oh what was the last name the kids used…Plasmius! Yes I need to find Vlad Plasmius." Jack noticed the ghost visibly stiffen. "Do you know him?"

"Yes, I the Box Ghost, know of who you speak!" The ghost raised his voice in a sad attempt to sound tough. "He never gives me boxes!"

"So you know where is lair is?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Yes! Fear me and my square shaped doom!" He wiggled his fingers.

"How about if you take me to Plasmius's lair I will give you all the boxes in my basement?" Jack wished the ghost would take the deal, as he crossed his fingers.

"I, the Box Ghost, accept your deal Ghost Boy's father!" The ghost held out his hand to seal the deal.

As Jack shook it, he couldn't help but feel stupid, even _this_ ghost knew Danny Phantom was his son.

The rest of the gang will appear in the next chapter...when I will actually write it is another story.

Please leave a review so I know SOMEONE is still reading this, or else it's just pointless for me to update it.

Peace out.

-Sparky


	6. Chapter 6

**Daddy Dearest**

By: Sparky the Wonder Weasel

A/N: Hi everyone! Long time no see. I apologize in advance for any mistakes or OOC ness that may follow. And if it's a tad on the short side, my bad. Enjoy!

**Chapter Six**

**

* * *

**

**Jack:** So while we're waiting for the fish to bite what do you say we um _reads (Father/Son Relationships for Stupids)_ do a little Father/Son bonding, spend some quality time getting to know each other better.

**Danny:** Are you reading that out of a book?

* * *

Back in Amity Park Jazz, Sam, and Tucker were in the Fenton's living room trying to come up with a plan to rescue Jack and Danny.

"We could take the Spector Speeder into the Ghost Zone and try to find them?" Tucker suggested.

"That's a great idea Tucker, except Mrs. Fenton is down in the lab." Same replied sarcastically.

"Chill, it was just a suggestion." Tucker scoffed as he flopped down on the couch. "If you have any idea, I'm all ears."

"Well, we could…uh." Sam mumbled as she tried to come up with a plan.

"That's what I thought." Tucker smirked.

There conversation was interrupted as Mrs. Fenton walked into the room. "Oh hi kids! Back so soon? Where are Jack and Danny?"

"They…are…bonding?" Tucker offered. A pleased smirk spread across her face when she bought it. _Some people are to easy. _

"That's great, but I figured you kids would be out all day since its so nice out." Maddie said as she gazed out the window.

"Well mom a ghost showed up and everyone scattered. So we figured just to come back here." It wasn't a complete lie, and Danny always said you should sprinkle your lies with some truth to make then more believable. "And Danny Phantom showed up took care of the ghost." Jazz quickly supplied when she saw that look in her mother's eyes.

"Oh, well would you like some cookies? Fresh from the oven." Maddie started to direct the trio to the kitchen.

"Actually mom, we were going…" Jazz started but was interrupted by her mother.

"Nonsense Jazz. Enjoy them while you can. When Jack comes home they will disappear before your eyes." She wandered over to the fridge and retrieved a carton of milk to go with the cookies.

Tucker rolled his eyes. "Well we already seen him disappear once today."

That comment got him an elbow in the stomach courtesy of Sam. "What are we going to do?" She whispered.

"Don't worry guys, I'll think of something." _I hope so._ Jazz thought as her mom placed a hot plate of cookies in front of them.

* * *

Vlad breathed a sign of relief that he didn't know he was holding as an irate Jack Fenton faded from his view. He knew that once Daniel had transformed that Jack would have figured it out. He may call Jack a buffoon but he knew that Jack wasn't a complete idiot. But he never thought he would have put it together so fast.

Vlad looked down at the unconscious boy who shifted in his arms. An evil smile grew across his face as he flew through his portal into his lab. Even though Maddie wasn't here, and Jack was still alive, he had finally won. Daniel was his.

* * *

With some effort the Box Ghost picked Jack up off the rock by grabbing him under the arms. He grunted as he flew higher into sky. "Might I suggest you go on a diet!"

"I'm just big boned!" Jack shouted, offended by the ghosts suggestion. _And you're one to talk, looks like you were a bit chunky when you were alive._

After five minutes of quietly flying through the Ghost Zone Jack whined "Are we there yet?"

The Box Ghost sighed, "No. I, the Box Ghost, have to fly some more. Beware!"

"Beware of what?" Jack asked curiously.

"Me! The Box Ghost, all should fear me and my cardboard doom!" The ghost wailed.

"Ok, ok, calm down. I was just interested that's all." Jack tried to settle the ghost down, he didn't want him to accidently drop him. He gulped as he glanced down.

Awkward silence fell between the two as they continued there flight.

"There it is…" The Box Ghost trailed off as he slowed down in front of a giant purple football.

Jack just blinked as he took in the sight. "Don't most ghost's lairs have doors?"

"Plasmius isn't like most ghosts." The Box Ghost said as he set Jack down on the thin ledge just to the side of the football.

"Well, I guess I should thank you for the ride." Jack grunted as he pushed the football out of the way to reveal a swirling green portal. _Whoa, this looks just like the Fenton Portal!_

"As long as I get my beautiful boxes it was worth it!" He shouted. "I, the Box Ghost will show up to claim my prize tomorrow. And uh, good luck with Plasmius Ghost boy's father!."

"It's Jack."

"Jack, I like that name. I will name a box after you!" Jack gave him a quizzical look. And with on final beware the Box Ghost disappeared.

Jack turned to stare at the swirling vortex in front of him wondering what would be awaiting him on the other side. Clutching his ecto-weapon he gulped and stepped through the portal. He _had_ to get his son back. _Daddy's coming Danny, just hold on._

* * *

Jack was amazed at what he saw. He was in a lab that looked eerily similar to his own. Except this one was pristine. No ectoplasm on the walls, no weapons in various forms of completion and nothing seemed out of place. "Spooky" He whispered as he gazed around the lab. Rooms this clean always gave him the creeps. That's why he always felt out of place on the rare occasions he was invited into the museum that the Manson's called a home.

Since the ghost did not appear to be in the lab at the moment Jack put his weapon away. _Maybe I can find a better weapon around here._ He thought as he started to rummage through the many draws and cupboards adorning the nearest wall.

_Tweezers, flashlight, pencils, paper, a Green Bay Packers mug, pictures of Maddie, cheese…wait a second. Pictures of Maddie?! _Sure enough Jack was holding a stack of pictures of his wife. They were all candid shots, one of her shopping, one of her gardening, but the one that sent shivers down his spine was the one of her washing the dishes. That photo was taken from inside their house.

_What the Hell does this ghost want? _Jack fumed, the pictures crumbling in his fist. _Calm down Jacko you can deal with that later. Just find a weapon, then go find Danny. _

Opening up one of the cupboards Jack found an ecto-gun that looked suspiciously like the Fenton Ghost Bazooka. After inspecting it for a few seconds he decided that it didn't just _look_ like his weapon but it was an exact carbon copy except instead of his super cool FentonWorks logo this one had the name Plasmius plastered on its side.

_So not only has this ghost taken pictures of my wife from inside our house and kidnap my son, he also _stole_ my inventions! _Jack was livid. Enough was enough. "It's time to take this ghoul down once and for all."

Walking towards the only visible exit his grip tightened on his new found weapon. His resolve faulted for a second as he stared up at the darkened stairwell. Even though he was a ghost hunter Jack couldn't help but be scared. "This is it Jack, time to get your son back." Will one more burst of confidence, he headed up the stairs, not knowing what would greet him at the top.

* * *

A/N: So how was it? You should know by now that reviews are like money. I need it to survive and when I get a lot at once I squeal with delight.

Until Next time,

-Sparky the "OMG I am alive!" Wonder Weasel


End file.
